


A Moment of Eternity

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But the kink is never too far, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, nothing kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: When Ben is struggling with his work, Poe proposes his help, knowing exactly what he needs.





	A Moment of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On The Subject Of Good Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603925) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang). 



> For Idrilhadhafang who needs all the fluff in the world. And nothing better than in her comforting College Verse!

When the third ball of crumpled paper crashed at Poe’s feet, quietly reading on the couch, the young man knew that his boyfriend was having an hard time with his work. The simple fact that Ben was writing on paper and not on his laptop was enough to tell to Poe how much he was struggling with his writing. It was something he didn’t do often but when Ben was really stuck on how to write a scene, he took a piece of paper and a pen and worked by hand. It was helping to see things clearer, what was working and what was total rubbish. He decided to try this ultimate method one hour ago and apparently, it wasn’t going well. 

Poe decided it was time for Ben to take a break, even maybe for the entire night. The young man was nothing good when he was in this mood. He would just become angrier and frustrated and Poe didn’t like to see him like that. Since Poe finished his exams, he was really enjoying the free time he got and when he could spend it cuddling with Ben or just doing cute things that cute couples like them usually do, it was really relaxing after all this stress he got in the last weeks. And even if he was loving Ben with all his heart, he wouldn’t let his wonderful boyfriend wasting this quiet night. So yes, Poe took like a personal mission to entertain Ben and to put his mind away from all this frustration. Ben’s attention focusing on him would be the best. 

Poe put down his book before going back on his feet, quickly walking to Ben. His boyfriend was already filling a new blank page with his illegible handwriting. The young man was frowning, biting down his lips. Poe slid a hand on Ben’s back, soothing the tension between his shoulder blades. He felt Ben sighing with relief but his hand was still clenched around the pen so Poe put his hand on Ben, asking him silently to stop to write. It took few seconds for Ben to obey. Then he leant back into Poe’s warm palm and Poe slid his hand in Ben’s silky hair, his fingers working to undo some knots here, due to Ben’s frustration and his habit to mess with his own hair when he was struggling.  Ben’s hand pressed his fingers around Poe’s and Poe stroked Ben’s wrist with his thumb.

 

“It’s time for a break, my love!” whispered Poe and Ben looked up at him, his big brown eyes shining with exhaustion. 

“I would love that.” sighed Ben. “But I can’t write this scene right and it will obsess me all night.” he added. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” smiled softly Poe, his thumb redesigning the dark circle under Ben’s left eye and the young man closed his eyes with a moan, enjoying the caress. “Can I help you?” asked Poe, playing with Ben’s hair on his forehead. 

“You’re so wonderful that maybe you could.” smiled Ben, tired but looking at Poe with so much adoration than the young man felt his heart burning in his chest. 

“You deserve a reward for that.” chuckled Poe before leaning to kiss sweetly his boyfriend. 

 

Both shared a chaste kiss, Poe taking time to caress these wonderful pouty lips and Ben smiling under Poe’s care. When their lips got separated, Poe rest his forehead on Ben’s, his hand going back in Ben’s hair at the back of his head.

 

“I’m so lucky.” whispered Ben.

“Not more than me.” answered Poe before kissing Ben’s nose. “So, what is the problem?” asked Poe, standing up again.

“I’m trying to write Jacob flying his X-Wing but...I...I don’t know how to do that.” sighed Ben, looking down.

 

Poe took off  his hand from Ben’s grip and he stroked Ben’s chin with his index before raising up his chin to make Ben looking at him. His thumb got to caress Ben’s lower lip while he was looking at Ben’s face intensely, taking his time to memorize these features he already knew by heart. 

 

“I think I can help you with that.” answered Poe, a smile taking over his lips. 

 

For once, he was really able to help Ben with more than just giving him comfort. Not that Poe wasn’t happy to give comfort to Ben and to support him when he could. But Ben’s writing always intimidated him a little bit, Poe feeling overwhelmed by such talent. When Ben was struggling with his work, Poe was always feeling frustrated to not be able to help him with it. So now, for once, he had the opportunity to help Ben with more than just comforting words and hugs. 

 

“Come with me.” smiled brightly Poe when Ben looked at him, confused.

 

The boy obeyed and he stood up, burying his hand in Poe’s, letting his lover leading the way, ready to follow him everywhere. 

 

* * *

 

Poe lead him to the roof of their building, the dark sky of the night exposing its majesty to their eyes. The stars were shining brightly and Ben felt a little bit awestruck, wondering why he didn’t come here before. The nights of the town could be seen in an bright ocean front of them.

 

“What are we doing here?” whispered Ben, smiling to Poe, entwining their fingers.

“If the sky can’t come to you, I will bring you to the sky.” grinned Poe, leading his boyfriend on the footbridge close to the edge. “Are you happy?” asked Poe, his smile soft, loving the light of the stars hitting Ben’s pale face. 

“With you?” smirked Ben. “Always.” he answered, dragging Poe against his chest to kiss him deeply and Poe buried him deeper in his arms in response. 

 

After long minutes of shared kisses, both of them separated. Poe put his head on Ben’s chest, his hands stroking Ben’s back through his jumper. He could feel Ben’s nose in his hair and their embrace felt like the most peaceful thing in the world, letting the wind dancing around them and the noises of the city fading in the background. 

Finally, Poe stepped back but Ben didn’t take off his arms from around Poe’s waist and Poe was enjoying to feel the warmth of Ben’s body against his. He took Ben’s hand and lead him to the guard-rail, placing Ben face to the void and the vastness of the sky. Then, he slid behind him, pressing his body from chest to thighs against Ben’s back. He felt Ben slightly tensing and Poe chuckled, his hot breath brushing in Ben’s neck. He could feel the young man shifting against him and Poe could already feel his cock taking interest. But he muted down this reaction. Because Ben needed something else from him for the moment. But maybe they could go back to that another day. Now, Poe had another mission. 

 

“What are you seeing?” asked Poe, whispering in Ben’s ear and feeling his boyfriend shivering. 

“Well, the North Star and-” began to describe Ben before a chuckle shut him up. “What? Am I do something wrong?” he asked, looking above his shoulder to look at Poe.

“You’re thinking too much.” answered Poe with an amused smile and soft eyes looking with adoration to him.

“Well! Sorry.” mumbled Ben, a little bit vexed. “But Dad taught me astronomy so-”

“I’m loving your big brains.” laughed Poe, putting his hands on Ben’s waist before kissing the back of his head and Ben felt himself relieved instantly. Of course, Poe would never mock him. 

 

Poe got closer to Ben and now Ben’s body was stuck between the rail and Poe’s body and Ben shivered, feeling Poe’s strong chest again his back and his cock against his arse. Ben moaned slightly. He didn’t want but the warmth of Poe was always making his body singing with excitement and joy.

 

“Another time.” promised Poe in his ear, his lips brushing along Ben’s neck while his hands were sliding up on Ben’s chest before following his biceps to grab his wrists and making him spreading his arms. 

“Do you have a Titanic fantasy?” smirked Ben, looking above his shoulder to try to see Poe.

 

His boyfriend didn’t answer but he pushed forwards, making his cock pressing deeper in Ben’s arse and Ben moaned again. 

 

“Focus front of you Soldier!” ordered Poe and Ben obeyed, swallowing hard, knowing that Poe had him at his mercy. 

 

Ben took a deep breath before looking front of him, being amazed by the dark sky and the lights of the town spreading front of them. He could feel Poe’s hands turning under his hands, Poe’s palms brushing against his, not yet touching. 

 

“Jacob is driving by instinct.” whispered Poe and when Ben heard his sweet voice saying the name of his character, Ben shivered. “You have to stop to think and to begin to feel.” added Poe, his fingers moving slowly to brush against Ben’s.

 

And Ben did it. His whole mind stopped to buzz and he let his body taking the lead. Ben focused on the cold wind blowing in his hair, against the skin of his neck, mixing with Poe’s hot breath. The contrast was thrilling. He could also feel Poe’s warm skin so close to his cold skin, the tips of their fingers brushing against each other, Ben’s body buzzing with electricity every time they touched. And of course, he could feel Poe’s chest against his back, fully supporting him. 

 

“Close your eyes!” whispered Poe in his ear.

 

Then their hands finally rest against each other and Ben felt Poe’s hair tickling his neck, his nose stroking Ben’s spine. Both shared a silence, letting the exterior noises reaching them but soon, Ben couldn’t hear them anymore because his whole body was lost in the wind and into Poe’s body. His heart and breath copied Poe’s and it was like Ben’s body wasn’t existing anymore. 

 

“Do you feel it?” asked Poe, his voice barely audible for Ben and the young man took few seconds to decipher what Poe said. 

Ben nodded and he could feel Poe smiling in his neck. It was like his mind was becoming clearer and finally, he could understand Jacob and what he was feeling when he was flying. They stayed like that long minutes before Ben finally collapsed against Poe and his lover put his arms around Ben’s waist, pressing him harder against his chest. Ben’s hands came automatically to rest on Poe’s and they entwined their fingers instinctively, both still with their eyes closed, wanting to enjoy this particular moment as long as they could. 

 

“How do you know all of this?” asked Ben in a whisper. 

“Do I have to remind you that my mum is a pilot?” chuckled Poe, burying his nose in Ben’s neck and the young man leant his head to the side, giving more space to his lover. 

“Can you fly?” asked again Ben. 

“Yes. She taught me.” answered Poe, his lips kissing Ben’s skin. “Would you like to fight with me one day?” asked Poe, his chin put on Ben’s shoulder.

“I...I would love that.” answered Ben, looking shyly at Poe above his shoulder and his eyes crossed Poe’s soft glance. 

“I would take you for a flight next time we’re in Yavin.” smiled sweetly Poe before kissing Ben with all the softness Ben was inspiring him. 

 

When they separated, Ben looked back front of him, leaning his head against Poe’s. 

 

“Do you want to come back inside to write?” asked Poe.

“I’m good here.” whispered back Ben, closing his eyes, and burying himself deeper in Poe’s chest. 

“Alright.” smiled Poe, tightening his embrace around Ben’s waist. 

 

In the middle of the night, even surrounded by the life of the town, Poe felt like everything disappeared, to let to Ben and he all the time they needed to love each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
